Books and long looks
by TheHiddenMarauder
Summary: A short one shot about Lily and James. James tries to drag lily away from her books but it proves to be harder than he first thought.


_**A/N This is my first fic ever, so please be kind, i would love it if you would review. **_

"Lily!"

"Lily!" she heard the voice getting closer but she ignored it even though she instantly new who it was.

"Lily," this time the voice was low and right by her ear. "Lily" he whispered "you can't ignore me forever."

"Shush, I'm trying to read."

"You've been reading for a whole hour" he whined.

"Yes only an hour, you promised me at least two, James" she said looking up and smiling.

"But Lily, I can't survive without you" James said giving her his trade mark smirk. Lily rolled her eyes sighing as she closed her book. James stood up offering Lily his hand to help her up; she took it and laughed as he proceeded to quickly drag her out of the library and down the corridor.

"James!" she laughed, "slow down!" Lily said pulling him to a stop in the middle of the corridor and crossing the arms over her chest.

"Awww come on Lils" he said grinning at her. _Merlin _she thought _does he realise how gorgeous he looks when he does that, in fact he probably does and is doing it on purpose, trying to distract me with his amazing smile and those lips, Merlin I want to kiss him . . . _Lily shook her head trying to rid those thoughts from her head and looked up at James. He had a smirk on his facelike he knew exactly what she was thinking, an involuntary blush spread across her cheeks and James laughed taking her hand once again.

"Come Lily," he said then lowering his voice "please, Lily I'll do anything for you . . ." He took a step closer to her trailing his hand down her arm. Lily groaned and James knowing that he had her began pulling her down the corridor once again.

"Merlin, surely we don't need to. Go. So. Fast!" Lily said tugging on James' hand. The tugging had no effect on him, due to his Quidditch training, had he continued to pull Lily down the corridor much faster than she liked. Finally they reached the seventh floor corridor and James pulled her past a seemingly random wall four times, but both of them new how special it really was. This time it was Lily dragging James, she pulled him up to the door and was about to open it when he put up a hand to stop her. Lily frowned up at him confused; he then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and kick open the door. Lily giggled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him. James broke off the kiss so he could close the door; he then put her down so she could look around.

"Wow" she murmured, looking around in shock, "it's perfect" she said grinning at him. The room was made into a library, a huge beautiful library, in the middle there was a break from the shelves and a dining table was laid out with all of Lily's (and some of James') favourite foods. Looking around Lily noticed that in some dark excluded spots some large comfortable looking sofas. She raised an eyebrow and James but he just shrugged and smirked at her. Lily rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the nearest bookshelf.

"I didn't bring you here just to read you know" James whined but Lily ignored him, opening a book in interest. "Come on Lily, I'm hungry" he sighed looking at Lily who was absorbed in the book she was holding. Sometimes it annoyed him having a girlfriend who seemed to spend more time with books than with him but then he remembered how amazing she was and how lucky he was to have finally got her. Lily finally looked up at James who was staring dreamily at her this time it was her time to smirk at him. She carefully placed the book back on the shelf and went over to the table with food on thankfully the food was still warm.

"Come on James" Lily said breaking him out of his daydream "I'm hungry." James rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and piled food up on her plate and watched James do the same. They ate quietly until both of them were full and the last pudding had gone.

"So" James said smirking "I wonder what we can do now."

"Well" Lily said "I have a few ideas."

"Thank Merlin I finally got you away from those damm books" he murmured, she just smirked and pulled him closer. After that Lily's mind was far from books, all in all they both thought it was a perfect one month anniversary.


End file.
